


June 2017

by ArtisticVicu



Series: Monthly Prompt Writings [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hacking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage preparations, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Vent Piece, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu
Summary: Each chapter is a different story.Chapter 1:The email arrived, the one that would state whether or not they would move onto the next step. Excitement thrilled through them as they clicked on it, confident enough in their abilities to have made it to the final step.The email was not what they had been expecting.Chapter 2:He jerked awake, choking on a sob and a wave of nausea as he shoved himself upright. The room was cold and the bed felt even colder as he struggled to free himself from the confines of the blankets. The room was tiny, even smaller with a roommate in the opposite bed, and he tried to swallow down on the growing nausea.It didn't work very well.Chapter 3:"They say when you marry in June, you are graced with good luck." He spluttered, hearing a string of giggles from his soon to be sister-in-law as he fought with the tulle. "I think they were lying."
Series: Monthly Prompt Writings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684405





	1. Conspiracy

The email arrived, the one that would state whether or not they would move onto the next step. Excitement thrilled through them as they clicked on it, confident enough in their abilities to have made it to the final step.  
  
The email was not what they had been expecting.  
  
There, in simple text, was the notice that they had not been selected for the final stage in the hiring process. And, just like that, excitement turned numb. They had done so well on the test and, while phone interviews were never their strong suite, they felt they had done well enough to make it. They had been certain that they were making it to the face to face interview but, for the fifth time in a row, this was not the case.  
  
They weren't sure if they wanted to cry out of anger, sadness, or a toxic blend with frustration thrown in there. They had been so _sure_.  
  
They really needed to quit being so sure, it would seem.  
  
It made the next month all that more difficult. They were barely squeaking by as it was and it was stressful. Never before had their account been so close to over drafting with a steady income and _knowing better_. It wasn't comfortable to be only a few pennies away from having nothing in a checking account when they had bills, pets, gas, _food_ to buy. It was all a fricken conspiracy, they were certain.  
  
They had put out ten job applications and, what do they get? Nowhere near getting accepted at any of the positions they had applied for. And the sad thing was, they were running out of ideas of what they could even do as work. They felt so limited in what they could apply for.  
  
Oddly enough, though, they still went back online and browsed openings at whatever places came to mind. In the end, they had sent out two applications, confident in only one.  
  
Too stressed to call it a night, they turn their attention elsewhere on the internet.  
  
An hour passes without their notice, eyes glued to a computer screen displaying whatever they maneuvered to. An alert pops up in the lower right corner of their screen, drawing their attention.  
  
someone friend 23:58 : Hey, you got a minute? I think I found something that...  
  
They glanced at the clock, verifying it was indeed approaching midnight. Strange. This particular friend wasn't usually on this late.  
  
They clicked the alert.  
  
They cried out in disbelief as their computer abruptly shut down. Before they could even move to try the power button, the computer turned itself back on.  
  
Near the center of the black screen is a blinking cursor. Seconds pass and when nothing happened, they reach out to type something.  
  
Something beat them to the punch as text was typed out.  
  
external.connectId:GHOSTOFTHEVOID to [91.181.18920.21.1]  
mark.3; initiate connection  
>ip=15.233.58892.1  
>user.interface {false}  
>external.displayAlign {  
/:22844019  
(false_  
screen transfer  
>external.displayAlignPing  
valid  
>external.driverAlign {  
/:22983019  
(false_  
driver access  
>external.driverAlignPing  
Reply from 91.191.18920.21.1: bytes=64 time=32ms TTL=39  
Reply from 91.191.18920.21.1: bytes=64 time=32ms TTL=39  
Reply from 91.191.18920.21.1: bytes=64 time=39ms TTL=39  
Reply from 91.191.18920.21.1: bytes=64 time=32ms TTL=39  
Reply from 91.191.18920.21.1: bytes=64 time=36ms TTL=39  
  
connection established  
  
fuction myFunc(est.connect) {  
var x, txt = "";  
for (x in est.connect) {  
txt += est.connect[x].name + "cmd.exe";  
}  
event("cmd.exe").interface= txt;  
}  
  
They frowned, not understanding a good amount of the information. Before they could piece together the flowing text, it vanished, replaced with the blinking cursor once more.  
  
->Hello.  
  
They blinked at the single word, the cursor blinking after the period. They glanced around, not sure what to do. When they looked back, there was more.  
  
->Hello.  
->You can type back.  
  
They hesitated only for a moment.  
  
->Hello.  
->You can type back.  
  


Who are you? What do you want?<-

  
->Oh, good. The connect is stable.  
  


You didn't answer my questions.<-

  
->I'm aware. They are unimportant right now.  
  


No. Answer my questions.<-  
Who are you and what do you want?<-  
Why have you hacked into my computer<-

  
->Hack is such a strong word.  
  


Shut it.<-  
Answer my questions.<-

NOW!<-

  
->Just answer the questions, Doc. We don't have time for this.  
->Oh, you're on this, too?  
->When did you connect to the system?  
->I'm the one that organized this little "chat", Doc. Remember?  
  
They stared at their screen as the second person the other end jumped in. This was crazy. There was no way this is real. The conversation between the pair kept going but they didn't care as they quickly cut in after one of the newcomer's lines.  
  
end of the second part.  
  


I'm gonna turn my computer off now.<-

  
->No!  
->You can't!  
->Wait!  
->Please.  
->Hear me out.  
->We need your help.  
->The Doc believes you can help us.  
  
They blinked at the rapid fire of text. They frowned, reading over a second time and weighing their options.  
  
  
  
  
->Please  
  
  
  
  
They sighed, giving in.  
  


What do you want from me? And who are you guys, anyways?<-

  
  
There was a pause and they watched the blinking cursor.  
  
->Thank you.  
->Thank you.  
->I am a scientist by the name of Diggory Howard. I have a PhD. in quantum physics and mathematics.  
->The doc's pretty cool. I'm his assistant, Zel.  
->Zelpher has been a tremendous help.  
->Oi! Doc!  
->No need giving them my full name.  
->It's embarrassing.  
->Nonsense, Zelpher. It's quite the name and you should be proud of it.  
  
They chuckled softly, reaching forward.  
  


Hey. I don't mean to interrupt but what do you guys want from me?<-

  
->Aw. Right! That.  
->Zelpher?  
->We want your help with getting the doc back.  
  
They frowned.  
  


Back from what?<-

  
->The void.  
  
They massaged the bridge of their nose, feeling suddenly exhausted.  
  


You want me to believe that you're in some sort of void?<-

  
->Correct.  
  


Is this a joke? You pulling my leg or something?<-

  
->Not a joke.  
->Nor a conspiracy.  
  
They groaned before giving in.  
  


Fine. What do you need me to do?<-  
Just so you know, I don't have any skills that'll help you get out of this "void"<-

  
->Nonsense! You are quite skilled in the area we need you skilled in.  
  
They instantly regretted agreeing in helping.  
  


You do realize I am just a normal person, right?<-  
I have an associates in Sculpture, for heaven's sake.<-  
I work at Starbucks.<-  
Nothing special<-

  
->Don't worry. You'll be able to help us.  
->You'll do just fine.  
  
Somehow, they didn't believe him.


	2. Wake My Dreams

He jerked awake, choking on a sob and a wave of nausea as he shoved himself upright. The room was cold and the bed felt even colder as he struggled to free himself from the confines of the blankets. The room was tiny, even smaller with a roommate in the opposite bed, and he tried to swallow down on the growing nausea.  
  
It didn't work very well and he found himself panting over the toilet, his entire body shaking. He heard grumbling at the door as he quickly flushed the toilet, reaching for something to wipe his face off with.  
  
There was a dull thudding against the door as his roommate knocked on the door. "Ya alright in there, sweetcheeks?" his roommate ground out, half asleep and irritated.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," he responded automatically, cleaning himself up. "Must have eaten something bad last night."  
  
There was silence on the other side of the door and he briefly wondered if his roommate had fallen asleep standing up. Wouldn't be the first time that-  
  
"Ya sure it ain't yer dream?" The hesitant question threw him off and he stared at the bathroom door, not sure what to do. "I-ah, I woke up to yer sobbin'." Embarrassment burned his cheeks as he glared down at the towel in his clenched fists. His roommate wasn't done yet, it would seem. "For the-er, 18th day in'a row."  
  
Self loathing washed over him as he glared at the door. "Mind your own business," he snapped, regretting the words instantly. Oh how he wanted comfort.  
  
"A'right, A'right. Jeez." His roommate turned away and grumbled, "Was just try'n'a help."  
  
The anger died rather quickly, leaving him freezing cold. Shivering so much his teeth were chattering, he clenched his jaw and returned to bed.  
  
He couldn't get warm and apparently him trying to be quiet didn't work as his roommate grumbled, "You've gotta be kiddin' me."  
  
There was the sound of movement but he kept his face towards the wall till he felt his mattress dip and strong, unfamiliar arms wrapped around him. He gave a squawk and tried to move away but his roommate was far stronger than he was and a furnace at his back. His body automatically relaxed into his roommate to his embarrassment.  
  
"Good," his roommate seemed to growl. "Now go ta sleep, will ya? I have a early mornin'."  
  
His roommate was out like a light, leaving him to stress it all even as sleep overtook him.  
  
He woke up gasping. He threw the covers off, stumbling as he scrambled to get out of the bed. He hit the wall on his way to the door and the thud woke his partner.  
  
"Baby?" a groggy call from the bed as he disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
The sound of retching filled the small space.  
  
His entire body was shaking as the last of the dry-heaving subsided. There hadn't been much in his stomach to begin with and he was grateful his body had stopped trying to expel something that wasn't there. He leaned against the toilet, his shaking body too exhausted to move much more than that.  
  
Familiar hands gently pulled at his torso.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart, come on. I need you to lean back for me."  
  
He complied, flinching as the toilet flushed. He opened his eyes, looking up at his partner. Most would not be able to comprehend the concerned look on such a gruff face but he took total and complete comfort in it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his partner's shoulder. A warm washcloth passed over his face and he let it, too tired for much else. That and his partner seemed to be a wonderful source of heat to his suddenly frigid body and it was making it hard to even think.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you ok if I move us back to the bed? You're freezing."  
  
He hummed an affirmation, unable to nod or even voice that it was ok. Strong arms slipped under him and his partner lifted him with ease. The humiliation would come after he wasn't feeling so horrible.  
  
The sheets were cold and he moaned in discomfort. He partner was beside him not a moment later, situating them so that they were in the middle of the mattress with the blanket pulled up so high around him that the only thing exposed was his face. He hummed in tired content as his partner's body heat filled the blankets with delightful warmth. Those same strong arms wrapped around him and he fell asleep engulfed in warmth.  
  
He woke to his partner's soft touch rousing him. He blinked up at his partner's gruff face, watching as a soft smile pulled at the lips. "Hey, sweetheart. You feelin' up to some food?"  
  
he blinked slowly, trying to wake up enough to process that question. When it registered, he nodded. His partner reached down and helped him sit up against the headboard, the blanket still securely wrapped around him. A tray was placed over his lap holding a light breakfast. His partner settled in beside him, a hardier breakfast on their plate.  
  
Breakfast was a quiet endeavor till his partner inquired near the end, "Same dream?"  
  
He froze, spoonful hanging over the bowl. It was telling enough as his partner seemed to deflate a little. "Damn," his partner ground out, though they were gentle with putting their plate aside. "Sweetheart, you've really aught to talk ta someone about it. You've been having that dream since we were roommates."  
  
He lowered his spoon still full back into the bowl. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The question was soft, curious, and clearly allowing for him to choose whether or not he was going to answer. He answered it because he felt his partner needed to know. "Because I don't want to talk about what I've been dreaming. I don't want to have to explain to another person what I've witness and see the pity in their eyes. I don't want....I don't....."  
  
He swallowed thickly. "I don't want them to wake my dreams into something worse because of pills or because of their words. They're already bad enough when they happen."  
  
"But they're becomin' more frequent again, sweetheart," his partner pointed out. "And this time it ain't associated with a date or nothin'."  
  
He rubbed at his face, not wanting to admit that his partner was right. He sighed, leaning sideways till his side was flush with his partner and his head was on the other's shoulder. A strong arm wrapped around him. "If this continues for a week straight, I'll go see whoever you want."  
  
His partner relaxed. kissing his hair. "Thank you, sweetheart."


	3. They say when you marry in June...

"They say when you marry in June, you are graced with good luck." He spluttered, hearing a string of giggles from his soon to be sister-in-law as he fought with the tulle. "I think they were lying."  
  
"I don't think they meant prior to the wedding," she offered, still heavily amused by his inability to get the tulle under wraps. Honestly, he had a fricken theatre degree and had done enough work in the costume department to know how to get tulle to behave. This was just utter fricken chaos and against him at the moment. "I think it's for the marriage's longevity."  
  
He gave her a flat look and she giggled again. He facade broke and he gave her a soft smile. "True, but I wouldn't sneeze at a little of that luck coming on the wedding day." He made a face at the tulle again. "Why does this have to be so difficult."  
  
"We could always just ask our mothers to help."  
  
"My mom's too busy helping my brother," he responded, "and yours is too busy corralling the bridesmaids."  
  
Again, a string of giggles. He was truly glad she was enjoying herself. The process had been stressful for her and his brother. He was glad that in the midst of all the stress he was being able to offer her a moment to laugh. "Yes but you're a man and men don't know how to do this."  
  
It was a teasing tone, not meant any real damage. He could tell even with his lack of understanding social cues and sarcasm the majority of the time. He beamed at her even as he fired back, "I didn't take theatre for nothing. Besides, I've handmade a good number of costumes since my college years. I can deal with," he turned a glare on the tulle tornado set before him, "this monstrosity. Should be nothing more than a fricken ballerina skirt and I can't even find the waistband." He looked at her and whined, "Why'd you have to get the poofy princess dress with so much tulle? Why couldn't you have gone with a simpler dress?"  
  
She grinned at him, the mischief in her eyes a clear indicator that she understood he was playing. She met the bait with pride. "Because I am a froofy, froofy princess and I deserve the best, most elaborate dress the kingdom has to offer."  
  
He broke first, choking on a laugh before she had even said anything. There was a pause as they gauged each other before they both fell into fits of laughter.  
  
"I can't believe you admitted it!" he gasped between fits of giggles. "Oh man. I wish I had been recording that."  
  
She raised her head proudly but the grin on her face made her look like an over-excited child. "I'll gladly say it any time you wish."  
  
He pointed his finger at her as the door opened behind him. "I am recording it and it is becoming your ringtone."  
  
"Need a hand in here or are you two having fun in this mess?" a voice inquired behind him.  
  
He turned as his soon-to-be sister-in-law huffed. "You're not supposed to see me before the ceremony. It's bad luck."  
  
Standing in the doorway was his youngest brother. Even only half dressed he looked rather dashing in a sort of bad boy from the 1960s way. He tried not to laugh at the thought but a smirk broke out regardless. His brother only winked at him, clearly understanding. "I came by because my mom is driving me up the wall."  
  
He snorted. "Adrien, Mom fretting over you is nothing compared to Celeste mom fretting over you."  
  
Adrien shuddered and that gained a set of giggles from Celeste behind him. "Don't remind me."  
  
Adrien focused fully on him, concern in his expression. "Are you sure you're ok playing this part, Skyler? I know you said it was ok even though you're fully transitioned now but-"  
  
He raised a hand, touched at his little brother's concern. He offered a soft smile. "I agreed to do this before I had finished transitioning. And I would have still agreed to it even if I hadn't. Benedict and Alice aren't here yet and Alice would have been our only other choice outside of family."  
  
"Someone dissing my girlfriend?"  
  
Skyler chuckled as the middle brother appeared with said girlfriend in hand. Adrien greeted Benedict with a rough hug, Alice slipping away to give Celeste a hug. Skyler let his two younger brothers chat as he focused on the girlfriend and bride's conversation.  
  
"Congratulations, Celestia," Alice offered with a smile. "And sorry we weren't here on time."  
  
Celeste waved her off. "It's quite alright. You two had quite the drive and accidents don't make that drive any easier."  
  
"Especially when there were three and no way to bail," Alice agreed.  
  
"Trip wasn't horrible, though, beyond that?" Skyler interjected, stepping closer to be included.  
  
Alice shook her head. "No. It was quite pleasant, even if your brother stressed about the time."  
  
Skyler gave a fond smile. "That's Bendy for ya: The Stresser."  
  
An arm wrapped itself around Skyler's shoulders and he was jostled about as his middle brother challenged, "You using that horrible nickname again?"  
  
"Of course!" Skyler shot back, a mischievous grin on his face. "I like associating you with an ink demon from a video game."  
  
Benedict started a small tussle that Adrien joined in on. Skyler was never any good at tussling with his brothers, even as a girl, but he was getting wiser to his brothers' tricks and managed to slip out before too much damage could be done. There were rounds of laughter from all of them and even Skyler was breathless from laughing so hard.  
  
"Alright, alright," Skyler called over the noise. "We'd best get busy. Otherwise we'll have both mothers breathing down our necks and I don't think we need to ensue that kind of wrath."  
  
There was a bout of chuckles and shudders shared about the five of them before Skyler took charge once more. "Adrien, you'd better head back before Mom figures out where you disappeared off to." Adrien nodded and kissed Celeste's cheek before dipping out. "Benedict, can you go check on the men? I have no idea what's going on in there and, honestly, I've got my hands full here."  
  
Benedict nodded and kissed Alice's hand. "Find me when you're done."  
  
Alice nodded and Benedict also left. Skyler turned an apologetic smile to Alice. "Mind helping with the storm of tulle? Celeste, if you want to go ahead and put your slip on, we'll get this situated so that it can go on first."  
  
Celeste nodded and slipped behind the dressing screen to change as Skyler and Alice - almost literally - tackled the storm of tulle before them.  
  
"Why did you go with so much tulle?" Alice complained.  
  
Celeste's string of giggles and Skyler's bellowing laughs filled the room.


End file.
